Connor Hogan
Appearance Connor is a big, sturdy, bulk of a man that, when standing up in perfect posture, reaches to a full height of six feet, four inches. His hair is a caramel-chocolate color. It's unkempt and ruffled, but there's no tangles. A cloth is tied around his face, concealing the ugly hole that once was his left eye(the remaining one is a glistening, sparkling, playful light gray), and he's got quite a few whiskers on him, as he rarely shaves and almost never does a good job. All in all, an average, borderline handsome, face. His day-to-day clothes are simple; usually a T-shirt, with some logo or another printed proudly on the chest, which is tucked into simple denim pants, which are, in turn, tucked into a pair of combat boots. His jeans are worn in, and not too form-fitting, so he doesn't give the impression of being chicken-legged and awkward. Personality War has given Connor a spin on life few have. He sees it as a gift, and in that gift, there is a moment in which happiness can be achieved. He is the first one to go and retrieve that gift and bring it back for others to share with him. Hence, he's got a childlike quality to him, with wonder and bad jokes and endless questions that make him seem a decade or two younger than he really is. But there's another side to him, and that side is the old man, tired and weary of combat. As soon as something disastrous occurs, he's shaken. A more serious, more irritable, more snappy and reactive side takes place, and he seems quite a few decades older than he really is. It takes quite a bit to shake him this much, though. History Born into a rugged family, with his father as a man stationed in the army, Connor soon looked at the spiffy uniforms his father wore in the pictures. At the wise old age of 5, he declared that he, too, would become an army man. His mother hounded at him, terrified, but in his naivety, he swore on his mother's grave that he'd be in the front lines. He made use of this, and kept to it. At least an hour each day was spent honing his muscles. It was no wonder he quickly achieved his oath. He would stay as a mere private, but he would be happy there, gambling and playing with his troopers until they were called to arms. Years passed, and he grew tired of the same old war. And then, the stork stopped by, and after an adventure with a young woman a baby was dumped in his arms. The hospital claimed he was the father. The woman, named June, had died in birth. She, though, had told the doctor of the girl's name; Jessica. For a while, in Connor's paternity leave, they were happy at his house, living with few rules and living in the moment. But as Jessica grew older, and older still, Connor's call of duty returned. His was forced to leave his precious Jess. Miserable at his fort, he waited and waited until he was released again. To his dismay, he received only a letter that said vaguely that "Jessica was not cared for properly" and that "she will be taken into foster care". Now without a reason to fight, Connor slugged through life. After his release, he attended the funeral of his parents, said his final goodbyes, and went to the internet to find his little Jess. It was useless, though. He moved to another state. In a dorm with other characters.His childlike wonder returned, and he found a young one that strongly reminded him of his Jess. The girl's name was Cinder, and it was only a short time until he adored her, as well as another woman with around the same background as he; a woman named Alice. (To be continued. :3) Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Super-powered Category:Soldiers